SSBB Truth or Dare (Discontinued)
by Tana Satou
Summary: Discontinued... For a reason, planned on being deleted on 6/1/14.
1. Some Author Notes

Sakura (Star of Glaciers): Hello everbody! This is SSBB Truth or Dare! You will need to request truths and dares. I will be pming my favorite authors (rather though, I haven't put them on favorites) to host or host for a while. Whoever gets the host/hostess position will have to pm me for ideas. If you have an account please pm me for requests, otherwise your request will most likely not be in the story!

Current Hosts/Hostesses: Sakura, I'm not sure yet and I'm not sure yet (XD)

Some time later (alot I mean)...

I'm waiting... Alright whatever I'm just gonna do with the automatic hosts MH (Master Hand) CH (Crazy Hand, of course)

View the next chapter (Which I am currently working on) which has automatic truths and dares.

Just remember I added my fan made character...


	2. Herobrine's Drama

**Truths:**

Gannondorf: Are you gay?

Roy: Lilina or Lillian?

Marth: Are you a girl? (My friend thinks u are!)

Ike: WHY U REPLACE ROY!?

Peach: In one of the 2009 cosplay skits, you said "Maybe it's Marth and not you because he's cuter, everyone likes cute guys" to Roy. You do know he's a gay tiara-man right?

Sakura: Do you like Lilina and Roy?

Mario and Luigi: You're Italian right? Do you consider the annoying-a accent annoying?

Sakura: In "Randomness in the Smash Mansion" what type of ecchi in chapter 3?

**Dares:**

Sakura: BRING IN ZEA900!

Roy: Kiss Lilina in front of Lila :D

Sakura: BRING IN HEROBRINE!

MH and CH: HAVE A FIGHT!

Snake: Literally rename yourself as "Porn Fan"

Trolls: Post reviews to Sakura with dog shit in it (and a dead mouse)

Viewers who haven't watched Howtobasic's vids: WATCH 'EM

Pichu: Change your name to Pikachu

Pikachu: Change your name to Pichu

Ash: Shove a stone up Pichu's (really Pikachu's) ass

~~~~Automatic~~~~

Gannondorf: NO! I AM NOT!

Roy: If I had to choose it would be, Lillian

Lilina: *smacks Roy*

Marth: NOT A GIRL!

Peach: HE IS NOT GAY!

Sakura: HELL NOOOOO! LILIN-ASS HAS OTHER GUYS!

Mario: …

Luigi: …

Sakura: I'll confirm that as "Yes". The ecchi in chapter 3 was supposed to be... Roy groping... uh... Lila's... boobs.

MH: …

CH: WHAT THE HELL!? (can barely last 5 seconds without screaming at people, especially Sakura)

Sakura: I pmed Zea on hosting need to wait

Roy: WHAT!?

Sakura: You don't have to do it Roy, I do not allow Lilina/Roy as my fanfics

Lilina: DAMN YOU FUCKING ANCHOR!

Lila: Um what just happened?

Sakura: Here is Herobrine

Herobrine: Hey everyone, guess what, I got a-

Minecraft Player: *Screams*

Herobrine: I got a job

Griefer: *Lights Herobrine on fire*

Herobrine's Boss: Herobrine, the smile on my face is false, inside I'm really sad

Herobrine: What's the problem?

Herobrine's Boss: Herobrine, you're fired

Herobrine: NOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

Sakura: Um, I think he means someone is setting you on fire

When Herobrine's clothes are burned (but not him)

Herobrine: Shit!

Enderman (weird for one to appear at this time): *stares at naked Herobrine*

Sakura: NOTCH!

Notch: What!?

Sakura: Give Herobrine his clothes back! This scene is blinding me!

After all Herobrine's drama...

Sakura: Next...

CH: Whathaveafightwithmasterhand?

MH: Automatic fatality

Sakura: (°_°)

Snake: *changes his name to "Porn Fan"* Hey everyone!

Mario: Hi, Porn Fan

Pit: Yeah, hi, Porn Fan!

Snake: Shut...the...fuck...up, Arm Pit!

Pichu: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pichu!

Ash: *Shoves a stone up Pichu's (really Pikachu's) ass*

Lila: CRUELTY TO ANIMALS! I mean Pokemon


	3. What's with all the sex?

Sakura: Hello everyone, when I was in school, the school created "Sugarless Wensday" and put it on the week of Valentine's day, so here is some humor. And I'll give you their names (last name withheld!)

Courtney- My friend

Gavin: A prankster

Wyatt: Another Prankster

Damon: A clueless idiot

Jacob: A crazy person

Ryleigh: Someone who isn't main in this chapter

Thomas: Yet another prankster

Sugarless Wensday: The whole point of this section

Abby: My friend who is not main and I also taught her fire magic

So, we got stickers on Tuesday for Sugarless Wensday and Gavin had two... alright I'll say it... Gavin had his stickers on his pecks. Jacob had 2 stickers also, I gave him mine and he had 3. But, it turns out someone ripped the "Sugarless" part from their sticker.

They put the "Sugarless" part on Damon's head, I mean like XD, Sugarless Damon, everyone called it old fashioned tv. Gavin did the gorilla thing, you know like... well, Gavin did the "gorilla thing" it was too hilarious. Plus Wyatt and Gavin were doing "something". Either way you guys wouldn't get it without watching it.

Truths

Mario & Luigi: Do you actually know Italian?

Dares

Marth: Grope Shida's boobs

Samus: Do Ike in his own room

Ike: Do Samus in her own room

Bowser: If Samus and Ike do not do their dare, Bowser's dare is to rape Samus and Ike

Snake: Watch Samus and Ike do each

Mario: No, not at all-a

Luigi: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura: Next, Marth has to... grope Shida's boobs

Marth: *Stares at Shida with a trollface* YEAH!

Shida: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Marth: *comes charging at Shida and pushes on her boobs* MUHAHAHAHAHA

Shida: *moans in pleasure*

Sakura: Um sorry, but I don't think the dare is to have sex!

Marth: What!?

Random Dare that just came: Let them have sex

Sakura: Whatever! *puts Shida and Marth in a cage with a bed and throws a curtain around the cage* There

Another Random Dare: Send in vibrators!

Sakura: *groans and goes to the cage to throw the vibrators in, just to see that Marth was just about to put his penis in Shida's vagina* What thee hell?

Shida: Vibrators!?

Sakura: Fine *throws the vibrators in*

Random people: SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX!

Sakura: *gives the random people enough money to buy a strip club* GO BUY A STRIP CLUB MORONS!

Random people: *they all buy a fucking strip club* STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!

Sakura: Porn Fans

Ike: No

Samus: No

Bowser: *rapes both of them*

CH: SAKURA! GO TO BED!

MH: Wait, what did you say?

Sakura: I'll tell you people a story

Zelda: Is this about sex?

Sakura: No, period

Sakura: I'm single, it's LONELY, I'm single because... there... was... no... guy... to... like. In my 4th grade, I can guarantee no guy in my class got honor roll! GUARANTEED!

Roy: Wow

Lila: Holy shit

Sakura: I was in band

CH: DRUMS!?

Sakura: Yes Crazy Hand, drums

Mario: The reason I'm single is because... *takes a deep breath* I'm a fucking toilet plumber

Luigi: Same

Sakura: Then why don't you two pair up?

MH: You mean gay!?

Sakura: Hai (FYI: If you don't know what "Hai" means, it means "Yes" in Japanese)

Truths

Sakura: Do you know why a lot of people like Roy? (aka: the truth below this)

Roy: Lalum, Sue, Lilina, Guinivere, Thany, Cecilia, Sophia, Arynne (from Zea900), Lillian, or Nobody

Mr. Game and Watch: Your name sounds like "Mr. Gay Man Watch" are you gay!?

Sakura: Magic!?

MH: Do you have any eyes!?

CH: Any mouth?

Dares

Gannondorf: End everyone's name with "san" (FYI: "san" is a name ending they use in Japan, it shows lots of respect.)

Peach: Become a teacher for "Mr. Gannondork"

Pichu (Pikachu): Get all the guns in the world and kill Wario!

Peach and Zelda: Play Strip Go Fish!

Rules for Strip Go Fish:

#1- If you Go Fish, you lose 1 item of clothing

#2- If someone takes 1 card from you, one drink of soda or something

#3- If someone takes 2 cards from you, two drinks of something

#4- If someone takes 3 cards from you, three drinks of something

~~~~~Automatic~~~~~

Sakura: Yes, I know... it's... because... of... his... red... hair! LIKE HOLY SHIT, GIRLS! REALLY!?

Roy: Nobody

Sakura: *pulls out lie detector, Toph*

Toph: LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE!

Roy: Fine, Lillian-san

Toph: Truth!

Sakura: When did you ever start name ending Lila with "san"

Roy: Today

Mr. Gay Man Watch (XD): NO! I! AM! NOT!

Sakura: Magic, want me to tell u?

MK (Meta Knight): YES!

Kirby: *Mimics MK* YES!

Sakura: *takes a deep breath* YES I HAVE MAGIC! I'M PRACTICING FIRE MAGIC!

CH: LIKE WHAT!?

MH: I have no eyes... Im just a hand T_T

CH: I don't know how I can talk! T_T

Sakura: That's the first time I've seen CH cry

CH: SHUT UP, SAKURA- SAMA! (FYI: "sama" is if you want to be sarcastic, or if the person highly honors themself)

Gannon: SAKURA-SAN GIVE ME ZELDA, FOR SEX!

Link: Don't do it!

Sakura: Don't worry Link, I won't, go have sex with her

Link: YEEHAW!

Sakura: *throws a cage over Zelda and Link, then throws a curtain around the cage* HAVE FUN!

Sokka (the principal!? wtf!?): You're hired

Peach: Okay Gannondorf, It's time to teach you about the human body-

Gannon: *flips up Peach's dress and takes off her panties*

Peach: SAKURA-SAN! HELP!

Sakura: Sorry bitch, it was your fault

Gannon: *Inserts his penis in Peach's vagina* COMMAND, USE MOVE "STEAL VIRGINITY"!

Peach: *Screams*

Pichu (Pikachu): *Steals Sakura's bazooka*

Sakura: Fuck you

Pichu (Pikachu) *then steals all the guns in the world (including Fox, Falco and Wolf's blasters)*

Pichu (Pikachu): MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *fires endless shots and Wario and stops after 1 hour*

Sakura: Bloody

Random Dare for Roy: Grope Lila and Sakura's boobs :D

Sakura: After strip go fish

* * *

Peach: Zelda, u have any 4's

Zelda: Go fish

Peach: Fuck you *takes off socks*

Zelda: Peach u have any 4's?

Peach: Nope

Zelda: *takes a quick peek at Peach's cards* You have 3 4's

Peach: Fuck *takes her tiara off*

Zelda: Queens?

Peach: Fine, 3 *takes her gloves off*

Zelda: Jacks?

Peach: Go fish

Zelda: *takes her gloves off*

Zelda: Aces?

Peach: Go fish

And Afterwards (they stripped to their bras and panties)

Roy: Have to?

Sakura: *Uses the "author power" and changes the dare to grope Lila's boobs*

Roy: *Gropes Lila's boobs for 10 seconds*

Sakura: Go for a minute

Roy: *Gropes Lila's boobs for 10 minutes instead*

Sakura: STOP!

Lila: What was that about!?

Roy: Sorry, they were warm

Sakura: O_o

Lila: :(

Sakura: Be happy he had to, it could have been Marth-porn fan

Lila: Well, okay it did feel kinda-

Sakura: Good?

Lila: Yeah...

Random dare for Roy: Grope Lila's boobs for 1 hour

Roy: *Gropes and pushes on Lila's boobs*

Sakura: Holy... shit, just have a little sex *Throws a cage with a curtain around it on them*

* * *

Herobrine Time!

Dares

Get a girlfriend

Ask her out for a date

Marry her

Have sex with her

Truths

Are you Notch's brother?

Why do you have white eyes?

How the hell did you get a job

Can I call you "Poo-face"?

-Automatic-

Herobrine: *reads dare* Get... a... girlfriend...

Sakura: Good luck! Sucka!

CH: LOL

MH: XD

CH: Hey you copied me

MH: No I didn't

Sakura: Will you two just shut the fuck up?

CH: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

Sakura: You suck

MH: AGREED!

Herobrine: *got a girlfriend while we were yelling at eachother* Hey guys, I'm back!

HBGF (Herobrine's Girlfriend): What is this place

Sakura: Somewhere where a lot of sex is going on right now

Herobrine: *reads all the dares and does them*

Sakura: Great way to throw 'em out

When Herobrine gets back...

Herobrine: Well in fact, I am Notch's brother *trollface*

Sakura: No you aren't

Herobrine: THEY'RE NOT WHITE EYES, THEY'RE GLOWING!

Sakura: Cool *not listening and reading the newspaper*

Herobrine: I needed money

Sakura: Uh huh...

Herobrine: And no, no calling me pooface

Sakura: I know what you mean...

Herobrine: And... HEY, UR NOT LISTENING!

Sakura: *goes to Marth and Shida's sex cage and destroys it* Helloooooooooo

Shida: Get out of here!

Sakura: Like what? *Sees a bunch of yellow puddles* Did you guys pee or orgasm?

Marth: …

Sakura: Knew it

Shida: Just get out!

Sakura: Sorry, you got like the whole chapter, get your clothes back on!

Marth: Fuck you

Sakura: I'm the one that let you have sex

Shida: Oh yeah, right

Sakura: *goes to Roy and Lila's sex cage and destroys it, just to see they really only slept together* Like WTF

Herobrine: I'm back

Sakura: *Kicks Herobrine 10 times with her martial arts*

Herobrine: *up in the sky* HOLY SHIT!

Sakura: *Goes to Zelda and Link's sex cage and destroys it* Hi guys!

Link: It's over already?

Sakura: *looks at Zelda* ZELDA UR PREGNANT! U SHOULD HAVE USED CONDOMS LINK!

Link: Oh shit!

* * *

See Chapter 4 for weird stuff...

And, hey don't ask me how I remember the Sugarless Wensday thing, It's my memory that's so good...


End file.
